The New Max!
by E.Lou.9408
Summary: Max and the flock split up! This story has a different twist to it than the others i have read please read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter1

**Today I have a very important mission.**

**Oh yea, I guess I should tell you guys what's been going on these last 4 years. Well, I'm 18 now, I'm a "secret" agent. Not for the government. It's for The Clan I joined. No the flock isn't with me. They, yes I call them "they" now, decided they, they thought I was working for the school or at least helping them in some way. Foolish mistake on their behalf. I did try to get them to take me back. I know that wasn't very Maxish of me but that was years ago I'm a completely different person now. Ok let's see Fang and Iggy are 18, Nudge is 16, Gazzy is 12, and Angel is 10. so yea that about raps it up. Oh, about the Clan I mat a gang of "freaks" and they brought me back here with them to join then and about 10 other "freaks". We call ourselves The Clan.**

**Like I was saying before I am like a "secret" agent for The Clan. I have 3 partners Demetri, Mikaela, and Danielle.**

**Demetri is 19, we get along really, really good, but I personally think there's more to us then just being friends. Don't you dare even think about telling anyone I just said that!! Demetri has 2 powers other that being extremely strong, he can teleport!**

**Mikaela and I get along great! She also has 2 powers she can go into anybody's mind and see everything that has every happened to them!! She can also create a force field around her and push it out up to 50ft and if anyone she doesn't want near her comes into that 50ft radius they feel a very high electrical shock! Isn't that awesome!**

**Danielle and I get along ok but personally I think she is way to snotty and she's uptight. Danielle only has one power she can heal any wound. Well any wound besides a broken heart and depression and stuff like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ok, I got this review from someone; sorry don▓t really feel like looking to see who. But anyways they asked if I would describe max▓s partners so here goes. This whole chap is dedicated to that, so sorry if it▓s not that long.

Ok let▓s se where to start. Hmm. I think I▓ll start by describing Danielle. She likes to where skirts, blah, which are way to short in my opinion. She usually wears button down shirts. She has short about ear length hair, its really light brown, she▓s lets say about 5▓ 6■ or so. She is extremely snotty and uptight (a little sluty at times. Haha take that no one tries to steal my bf from me..oops I think I just mentioned something I shouldn▓t have) she has a kind of scrunches up face but I▓ll give her this she is really pretty,(she has light blue eyes) she goes out with a lot of guys.

Mikaela loves to wear girly clothes and fix her hair but she also loves to get dirty and have fun. She wears skinny jeans usually in neon colors or grays or blacks and she wears band t-shirts and converse shoes. I couldn▓t count how many different pairs of converse she has! She is 5▓ 8■ the same height as me!  
She has shoulder length black hair I mean jet black hair and it▓s natural!! She is really beautiful! She▓s like a little sister to me, I lover her to death! Oh yea, umm┘ she has dark green eyes that would stop anybody in their tracks with one glance. She has a fairly small nose but not one that makes her face look of balance. She has full lips, like Vanessa Hugens does (just using her as an example for a better picture). And she has a kind of round kind of long face but it matches her body perfectly.

Demetri, oh where to start┘. He is so smoken▓ hott! He is buff with an 8 pack! He has dark brown hair that▓s kind of long but not very. He has an amazing body he is so ripped but not grossly ripped like some people are. He▓s just right! Ooh I love to cuddle with him. Oh my gosh! Did I just say that, erase that from your memory and don▓t you dare tell him I said that or I will kill you!! He is 5▓ 11■, he usually wear loose fit jeans, and different t-shirts.

Crap! I have to go boss just asked to see me.


	3. Chapter 3

The real Chapter 2

Back to the mission me and my partners are on our way to destroy the last Itex.

Demetri just teleported us to the outside gate. This is it I can't wait to be rid of Itex forever. We have destroyed over 40 Itex in the past 2 years.

When we crossed the gate, with a minor death of a guard or 2, we pulled out our guns and got busy. I learned how to make awesome bombs which helped out a lot. With that done and over with we are on our way home. Well Demetri teleported everybody except me I felt like flying. Gosh, it feels so good to be flying after not flying for over a week if feels amazing. It took me about 2 hours to get back to the "factory". That's what we call out headquarters. When I got back Drake "the leader" called me into his office. Said he had something to talk to me about. When I walked into his office I was grabbed by 2 people. Ooh I hated it when people did that to me. I tried to hit them but it was no use they were strong, which made me wonder who would be grabbing me when I walked into Drake's office? I looked from side to side and wasn't to surprised to find out that it was Edward and Malcom (Drake's henchmen as he liked to call them, I called them a pain in the ass.

"What are you doing to me?" I yelled, "Put me the hell down!"

"Max please calm down, don't resist it will only make this more painful for you." Drake replied.

"Just tell me what is going on", I struggled a little then stopped, knowing that he was right. ⌠There are some people here to see you and I'm sure that you most likely don't want to see them." Automatically my mind jumped to the flock. Drake seeming to notice what I was thinking said, "No Max it's not them but I still don't think you will be please to meet with these people either."

"Well I may be able to cooperate if" struggle "Edward and Malcom would let me go." I managed to squeeze out between struggling and grunts.

"Malcom, Edward would you please put max down now and leave us." It was said as a command not a question. ⌠And have Demetri come down here." I added.

Drake nodded telling them to leave and bring Demetri back.

When Demetri walked in I automatically walked over and put my hand in his.  
Don't even start ok!

"So who is it you wanted me to see?" I asked a little confidence showing now that Demetri was here.

"Follow me and you can see for yourself." Drake stated.

Demetri squeezed my hand I looked up at him giving him a little smile. We started walking down the hall stopping at the 3rd door on the right. Drake opened it motioning us is after him. It looked kind of like a waiting room, but with no one in it. That's when I noticed the other door. I went over to it.

"Is this where the people are waiting?" I asked actually curious of who it was.

"Yea.", he said opening the door.

At first I didn't see anyone then it all hit me when I saw 2 people sitting at the far end of the room. "Mom, Ella." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

⌠Hi sweetheart, we missed you.■ My mom said walking over to give me a hug. I hugged her back and hugged Ella.  
⌠Oh my goodness Max it is so good to se you!■ Ella practically yelled.  
No I hadn▓t visited them in the past 4 years either. They had taken in the flock after what they did to me. I wasn▓t going to visit them after that. I decided they could have the flock and I would just leave.  
⌠Hey Mom, Ella.■ I said nodding my head towards them. ⌠I didn▓t expect to see you guys again.■ My voice started to shake. I can▓t believe I am letting my emotions get the better of me.  
⌠Oh honey did you think we would just forget about you?■ Mom said grabbing my hand and rubbing it. ⌠We could never forget you.■ ⌠Well, I just figured that you guys had chosen them over me when I came home and saw them there.■ My eyes started to fill with tears but I swallowed them back.  
⌠Max, how could you ever think that?! We will always love you.■ Ella yelled.  
⌠Max when you showed up at the house we had no idea what had happened. I was so shocked to see that look of pain and hatred on your face when you arrived. When the flock showed up without you I just assumed you would show up soon and when you did you left before I could catch you and ask what was going on. But, when you left Fang explained the situation to me, I told them they could stay for as long as they needed. I didn▓t know that you were so hurt by it. I▓m so sorry honey.■ My mom said. ⌠But you let them stay!!■ I yelled at the top of my lungs, ⌠How could you do that to me?!■ ⌠Yes Max I did but what was I supposed to do kick the out on the streets?■ Mom answered in a question.  
⌠Yes, that was exactly what you were supposed to do!!■ I yelled back.  
⌠Oh Max won▓t you just come home?■ she replied. ⌠Not if they are anywhere near there and especially not after they have stayed there!■ ⌠Come on Max we all miss you, and they feel terrible for what they did, we all just want you to come home.■ Ella jumped in.  
⌠You can just tell them to shove it because they had their chance, now I have a new family a million times better than they could of ever imagined being!■ I said venom dripping from my words.  
Ella took a few steps back obviously appalled at my response.  
⌠What Ella did you just think I would be all like oh thank the lord I have been waiting forever for this day lets go right now. You can stop waiting because you will never get that response.■ I spat at Ella. Hah! I told you I wasn▓t the person I used to be.  
⌠Now max there▓s no need to get upset and say thing you don▓t mean.■ Mom said trying to sooth me. News flash I got over that, years ago, it isn▓t going to work.  
⌠Say things I don▓t mean, I meant every word I just said. Obviously this isn▓t the love fest you came here for so goodbye.■ I said turning on my heels and walking away.  
⌠Max, Max wait!■ Mom and Ella Both yelled after me. They were just wasting their breath, I just kept walking.  
As I walked down the hall I noticed that someone was following me, I turned to see Demetri. Crap I had forgotten that he was there. I stopped so he could catch up.  
⌠The beach,■ was all he had to say I just nodded and we were off. 


	5. Chapter 5

sorry i forgot to fix that chappie ill fix it them i'll repost it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3

"Hi sweetheart, we missed you." My mom said walking over to give me a hug. I hugged her back and hugged Ella.

"Oh my goodness Max it is so good to se you!" Ella practically yelled.  
No I hadn't visited them in the past 4 years either. They had taken in the flock after what they did to me. I wasn't going to visit them after that. I decided they could have the flock and I would just leave.

"Hey Mom, Ella." I said nodding my head towards them. "I didn't expect to see you guys again." My voice started to shake. I can't believe I am letting my emotions get the better of me.

"Oh honey did you think we would just forget about you?" Mom said grabbing my hand and rubbing it. "We could never forget you."

"Well, I just figured that you guys had chosen them over me when I came home and saw them there." My eyes started to fill with tears but I swallowed them back.

"Max, how could you ever think that?! We will always love you." Ella yelled.

"Max when you showed up at the house we had no idea what had happened. I was so shocked to see that look of pain and hatred on your face when you arrived. When the flock showed up without you I just assumed you would show up soon and when you did you left before I could catch you and ask what was going on. But, when you left Fang explained the situation to me, I told them they could stay for as long as they needed. I didn't know that you were so hurt by it. I'm so sorry honey." My mom said.

"But you let them stay!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "How could you do that to me?!" ⌠Yes Max I did but what was I supposed to do kick the out on the streets?" Mom answered in a question.

"Yes, that was exactly what you were supposed to do!!" I yelled back.

"Oh Max won't you just come home?" she replied.

"Not if they are anywhere near there and especially not after they have stayed there!"

"Come on Max we all miss you, and they feel terrible for what they did, we all just want you to come home." Ella jumped in.

"You can just tell them to shove it because they had their chance, now I have a new family a million times better than they could of ever imagined being!" I said venom dripping from my words.

Ella took a few steps back obviously appalled at my response.

"What Ella did you just think I would be all like oh thank the lord I have been waiting forever for this day lets go right now. You can stop waiting because you will never get that response." I spat at Ella. Hah! I told you I wasn't the person I used to be.

"Now max there's no need to get upset and say thing you don't mean." Mom said trying to sooth me. News flash I got over that, years ago, it isn't going to work.

"Say things I don't mean, I meant every word I just said. Obviously this isn't the love fest you came here for so goodbye." I said turning on my heels and walking away.

"Max, Max wait!" Mom and Ella Both yelled after me. They were just wasting their breath, I just kept walking.

As I walked down the hall I noticed that someone was following me, I turned to see Demetri. Crap I had forgotten that he was there. I stopped so he could catch up.

"The beach," was all he had to say I just nodded and we were off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 4**

The beach was my sanctuary. I don't know how long I had been sitting there in Demetri's lap just thinking. When I finally said, "I love you." I waited for a response not hearing one I looked up only to be taken by a kiss. This wasn't just a playful kiss this kiss was filled with passion and love. I had only had one kiss like this before from Fang. I could feel Demetri's tongue slip into my mouth and mine into his. It seemed like forever until we split apart.

"I love you too." He said.

I felt a smile creep across my face, I wanted more of him and I wanted it now. As soon as I was about to kiss him again my phone started ringing. Bye-bye paradise!

Demetri POV I was sitting there waiting for Max to start talking. She had been sitting here in my lap for about 20 minutes. Finally she started to fidget.

"I love you." She said. I automatically broke out in a smile.

I guess she could feel my smile because she looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed her. It was a passionate and lovable kiss that she returned to me. My tongue slipped into her mouth and hers into mine. We started to kind of wrestle each other with our tongue. I could tell she was letting me win. Then we had to split apart to breathe. When we were about to start kissing again Max's phone started to ring. Damn phone!

**Dedication:**

** This whole story is dedicated to Faxylover for all of her amazing stories.  
If I don't get at least 7-10 reviews (I can take a hint) I'll stop writing on this story.  
Thanksies to all of you who are reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 5

When we got back to the factory, which took like 2 seconds, that's the beauty of having a teleporter for a friend. A not so happy Mikaela greeted us. She had a very worried and scared look on her face. It made me worry to see her like that.

"Ok, Mikaela, what's going on?" I asked the tension showing through in my voice.

"Well, I don't really want to tell you cause I'm afraid you'll get mad. So I'll just show you." She replied, turning to open a door that was behind her.

I had a feeling that whoever was behind that door would be "them". The first face I saw when I walked into the room was, yep you guessed it, Fang's. I took Luke's hand for support, I really didn't want to deal with him or any of the rest of them at the moment I was still upset from the argument with Mom and Ella. Fang's eyes flew to where I was holding Luke's I could see the furry in his eyes it made me happy that I could still make him that furious. My eyes searched the room Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gassy, were all sitting in various chairs around the room and Fang acting like the alpha I used to be was the only one standing with his arms crossed.

"I'm just gunna leave now" Mikaela said closing the door.

Luke's are rapped around my waist protectively. I saw Fang's nostrils flare. Hah. It was just so funny watching his face change I almost laughed out loud.

"Are you alright Max?" Luke asked sounding irritated.

"No." I answered a little to harshly, "What do you people want?" I asked viciously.

"We wanted to talk to you privately" Fang answered while glaring at Luke.

"Well, that's not going to happen." I answered with rage.

"Max maybe you should just talk to them and try to work some things out I think it would be for the best please just try for me." Luke said and was gone. I stumbled without his support I steadied myself and began to give fang a very vicious glare. A smile crept onto his face he had gotten what he wanted Luke was gone for now anyways. Sometimes his teleportation power really bugged me.

I remembered to block my mind from Angel. No way did I want that little bratty know it all reading my thought, that part I let her hear. I saw her eyes start to get all watery, hah, serves her right!

"Max what in the hell did you do!?" Fang yelled at me while going to check on Angel.

"I think little miss prissy just heard something she didn't want to!" I yelled back at him.

"You bitch!!" Nudge screamed running over to Angel. Well that was a topper, probably a world record for Nudge being quite. As for that comment it really didn't bother me, but I think I'll just teach her a lesson though.

" Excuse me! I don't think that's the best way for you to address me little girl!" I said venom dripping from every word.

"Oh, what are you going to do drop kick me! Sorry Max but I don't think that would hurt very bad!" Nudge shot back.

"No, I'm gunna do this!" I said lifting my hand towards her. She flew up against the wall hard enough to knock out her breath and leave a bruise. I had a devious smile on my face, they all just stared at my well except Iggy, and I just started to laugh.

"I see you've gotten a new power Max." Iggy more stated than said.

"Quit a few actually." I answered.

**I'd like to see the day**

"Hey, I heard that!" I yelled turning to Gassy.

"What? You can read minds?" Gassy said sounding astonished.

"Nope better, I can control them." I answered with a smile. I turned to Iggy.

"Oh Fang I love you so much! I just couldn't keep it bottled up anymore!" Iggy yelled.

I just started laughing I didn't think I was ever going to stop.

"Fang man I'm sorry it was her." Iggy said pointing at me. I was still laughing! Gosh that was funny, fang's face turned all red when Iggy said that.

Finally I stopped laughing and said, "Alright you guys lets get to the point I don't have all day here." Letting Nudge fall to the floor leaving another bruise.

"Max I really don't think that was necessary!" Fang yelled while helping Nudge up.

"Actually I thought it was pretty funny myself." I said getting serious.

"Would you mind stepping into the other room with me?" fang asked politely.

"I think I'm done here, so I'll be leaving." I said turning on my heels to leave only to have Fang grab me by my arms and turn me around. I don't know why I didn't just use my powers on him, I guess part of me really did want to talk.


End file.
